<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bit of Softness by lilhawkeye3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001765">A Bit of Softness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3'>lilhawkeye3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foxes, Meet Mara Chuchi, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Thire Finds This All Hilarious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of soft Foxiyo drabbles.<br/>1. Flustered Fox<br/>2. Riyo's favorite Fox<br/>3. New Parents</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flustered Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flybynite19/gifts">Flybynite19</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These were posted as part of my "soft hours" on tumblr. I may add to it in the future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thire was going to be honest: he hadn’t heard half of what Fox had said in past few minutes. He should’ve been listening. He was a commander, so if any of the shinies had any follow up questions, it was probably best that he knew what had already been mentioned.</p><p>But it was just too hard to focus when he knew who’d be visiting the GAR base any moment.</p><p>It seemed Fox was finishing up his spiel, since he was now going on about how the troopers had to always be the best of the best, because “you are the only clone troopers many of the Senate will ever see. You are the face of the GAR on Coruscant, so I expect the best…”</p><p>Thire was glad his grin was hidden by his bucket as Fox trailed off, clearly having seen the petite blue Senator that had just been escorted into the back of the room by an on-duty sergeant.</p><p>Ah, well. He should probably finish up for Fox while his poor, enamored <em>vod</em> tried to reboot his brain.</p><p>“All of us commanders will only expect your best work, your best behavior, and your best foot forward every day. Oya!”</p><p>A smattered cry of <em>oya</em> echoed back to him before the men began to disperse into the squads. Thire gestured towards the sergeant escorting Senator Chuchi, and he mentally pat himself on the back when she came to a stop in front of him and Fox.</p><p>“Commander Thire, Commander Fox, it’s wonderful to see both of you. I received your message saying it would be best if we held our meeting now, I hope I’m not interrupting anything…”</p><p>“No, no ma’am! You’re fine— you’re not interrupting anything,” Fox hurriedly amended. Thire found it hilarious how quickly he’d become flustered just by this small Pantoran’s presence.</p><p>“You’ll have to excuse me, ma’am, but I have to attend to some of the new troops. I hope it’ll be alright if it’s just Fox briefing you today,” he cut in slyly. He knew his brother was probably glaring daggers at him right now, but he knew Fox would thank him in the long run.</p><p>“If It’s fine with Fox, then it’s fine with me,” Senator Chuchi replied.</p><p>“Uh, yes— if you’ll just follow me, we can speak in my office…” Fox’s voice trailed off as he led her away, leaving Thire silently laughing in their wake.</p><p>Senator Chuchi had Fox wrapped around her little finger. Thire wondered how long it’d take the two of them to realize.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Riyo's Favorite Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Frankly, I can’t decide if I should laugh or be offended,” Fox said, raising one eyebrow in amusement as he took in the scene before him. He’d come home to find Riyo curled up in the couch, blanket draped over her shoulders and datapad in hand and usual.</p><p>The fluffy creature napping on her lap, though? That was new.</p><p>“You should be grateful,” Riyo replied nonchalantly. “As it turns out, my mother may have overheard Farai’s teasing comment about how much I’ve ‘come to like foxes since arriving on Coruscant.’” She looked up at him, her eyes glimmering with withheld giggles as she tried to act serious while gesturing at the fox kit snuggled in her warm lap. “It would seem she took that rather seriously for my Life Day present.”</p><p>Fox did chuckle as he quietly approached her, getting on one knee so he could more closely observe his new competition. It was a cute little fur ball, for sure, but Fox has no idea how it would fair in a Coruscanti apartment. “I’ve decided. I think I’ll be jealous instead,” he comments, looking up at her with a sly grin. “Never would’ve expected another fox to be the one to steal my favorite nap spot from me.”</p><p>He outright laughed at the combination of embarrassment and amusement that washed over Riyo’s face as she flushed a darker blue. “Just for that, I think I’ve found a new favorite ‘Fox’ in my life,” she huffed with mock-severity, before adding cleverly, “and a new cuddle partner for when I sleep. I’m afraid you’ll have to take the couch.”</p><p>Fox rolled his eyes but still reached out to gently pet the little creature. “Forgive me, Senator. Will you be accepting any arguments for the defense?”</p><p>“It depends. Are they compelling?”</p><p>He grinned as he leaned up to capture her lips with his, kissing her soundly enough that when he pulled away, Riyo leaned forward to chase after him. “It would seem so. There’s more where that came from… but only in the bedroom.”</p><p>Riyo’s laughter finally spilled free into the air. “It seems that this little one will have to continue its nap in the special den Mother sent along for it.”</p><p>“Good. My status as ‘most important Fox to Riyo Chuchi’ remains secure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A daughter.</p><p>He had a <em>daughter</em>. A baby girl, with his eyes and her mother’s hair.</p><p>He had a daughter.</p><p>He’d only been holding her for a few moments, no more than a minute— he’d had to make certain Riyo was alright first, and then that she was comfortable with him taking a turn holding their baby, and then another five minutes being convinced that this was real and he wouldn’t kark this up— but he already knew that he’d have trouble letting her go.</p><p>She was the most precious thing in the entire galaxy.</p><p>Their baby blinked blearily up at him before yawning and closing her eyes, turning her head into the warmth of his chest as her little hands balled up against the soft fabric of the blanket she was swaddled in. Here was this little life form, such a fragile being, showing implicit trust in him.</p><p>He loved his wife with every cell in his body, but Riyo was capable of protecting herself and had proven that before. Now, for both of them, their tiny, newborn daughter would always come first.</p><p>“Fox?” Riyo’s voice caused him to snap out of the love struck haze he was in as he looked back up at his tired but smiling wife, who was laid back against a pile of pillows that looked larger than her.</p><p>“Riyo, we made this. We made <em>her</em>.” His words were filled with absolute awe. He kept glancing down every other moment, as if making sure he wasn’t dreaming and that yes, he was truly holding their little baby. “She’s perfect.”</p><p>Riyo’s quiet laugh filled him with joy. “I think that says a lot about her parents,” she teased, beckoning him over with a wave of her hand. “But I agree. She’s… she’s beautiful.”</p><p>Fox moved carefully back to her beside, crouching down so she could easily life their daughter out of his arms. His brow furrowed in confusion when she began trying to scoot towards the other side of the bed. “<em>Cyare</em>?”</p><p>She looked up at him, golden eyes wide as she wondered what he was going to ask until she saw his position and instead smiled happily. “I’m not taking her away, Fox. I wanted us both to hold her. Sit with me.”</p><p>He does have to hand their daughter over to Riyo so he can situate himself next to her on the bed without hurting either of his girls, but finally, he has his first love tucked into his side, his newfound love cradled in his arms with her mother gently stroking the wifts of lilac hair on her head.</p><p>“We’re a family now,” he murmured, his heart swelling as the words finally, truly took hold.</p><p>“Our family of three,” Riyo agreed with a squeeze of his arm.</p><p>Fox never wanted this moment to end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>